1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chimney brushes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chimney brush which is mounted for reciprocation within the flue liner of a chimney. Over the course of usage, soot and creosote will accumulate on the inner surfaces of chimney flue liners. The problem is particularly acute when burning soft woods such as pine. If these deposits are not removed from the flue liner walls, a chimney fire is apt to be the result. In extreme cases, chimney fires can cause substantial damage to a chimney such as the breakage of the flue liners, and many houses have even been burned to the ground as a result of severe chimney fires. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a chimney brush which is mounted between two pulleys within the flue liner of a chimney and is provided with a manual drive mechanism for reciprocating the brush along the length of the flue liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of chimney brushes are known in the prior art. These conventional chimney brushes require the user to climb onto the roof of the house in order to manipulate the chimney brush down the interior of the flue liner. Other types of chimney cleaning systems have been utilized which require elaborate vacuum systems for collecting the material removed from the walls of the flue liner. In each case, the prior art devices require extensive assembly and are difficult to manipulate within the interior of the flue liner.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a chimney brush which is permanently mounted for reciprocation along the length of the flue liner of a chimney. Further, none of the aforesaid conventional chimney brush devices utilize a chimney brush which is mounted between spaced pulleys and manually driven for reciprocation along the length of the flue liner of the chimney. None of the prior art devices may be left installed within the flue liner when not in use. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of chimney brushes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such chimney brushes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.